Voucher machines configured as self-service devices—refer to US 2007/0034683 A1, for example—for the input and output of vouchers such as bank notes or checks usually have a deposit drawer to input the vouchers to which a circulatory processing section is attached downstream. In addition to transport rollers and/or belts, this processing section usually comprises several stations, such as a sensor system to identify folded or damaged bank notes, or those with foreign objects attached, a station to verify authenticity, one or more roller storage systems for temporary storage of vouchers, a valuables cassette to store vouchers and an output drawer for vouchers to be output, including vouchers that were not accepted at the time they were input.
This structure has proved itself in its essentials, but in operation it often leads to relatively long transaction times.